Strange new beginnings
by SwordvsShield
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by Annabeth sally convinces him to spend time with his cousin at yokai academy little does percy know his already tough life is about to take a monstrous turn


**Strange new beginnings**

I looked outside the plane window to see my cousins home city Nagoya, I am going to be living with him for a little while although I am a little nervous because he lives in a monster academy, but I figure if they think he's a monster I will just use my demigod powers to fit in, o I am sorry my name is Percy Jackson let me recount for you the events that brought me to this point in time

**1 week ago**

The wind danced through my raven black shaggy hair as I flew atop blackjack my black Pegasus also one of my best friends, I looked down to see the empire state building I was off to see Athena to report that I have completed her third and final task to prove myself worthy of Annabeth's hand in marriage

As the doors of the elevator opened on top of Olympus I saw Athena smiling at me, i smiled back and bowed to her before handing her the golden apple of immortality "Well done Perseus you have completed every task I have assigned you without question and determination you have proven yourself worthy," she handed me a small black box, I opened it to see the most beautiful wedding ring it was made imperial gold with a flawless diamond on top the band was engraved with designs of waves and owls.

Annabeth will love this I shed a tear

"Thank you very much Athena its beautiful"

She nodded before flashing away she had a lot of godly duties to attend to I walked back into the elevator with a huge smile on my face.

**At camp half-blood**

Chiron strode to the entrance to give me a hug

"It's good to see you Percy how did your trails go"

I smiled before showing him the ring

"Percy its beautiful I know Annabeth with love it"

I nodded before replying "speak of Annabeth where is she?"

Chiron shook his head "I'm not sure Percy you should ask the Athena cabin

I nodded before waving to Chiron and jogged to the Athena cabin i knocked on the door and a brunette girl answered I believe her name is Kouvera

She looked troubled she rubbed the back her neck before saying "H-hey pp-Percy looking for Annabeth?" I smiled and nodded "yes where is she?"

"She went to the beach"

I thanked her and waved goodbye before sprinting over to the beach i could not wait to see my best friend and the girl I am going to marry. I slowed my pace as walked through the forest hoping to scare her, except I heard voices

" O James stop that tickles"

My body froze I turned the corner to see my so-called girlfriend on the ground in a full make out session with James a camper from the Hermes cabin

"ANNABETH"

I screamed at the top of the lungs making both of their heads jolt up to where i was standing Annabeth's eyes filled with fear and horror."Percy...i didn't know you were ba-"

**'SHUT UP I LOVED YOU AND YOU DO THIS TO ME WE ARE DONE!"**

I threw the wedding ring at her and sprinted away tear pouring down my face i ran right into Chiron. he gasped looking at my face " Percy what happened" he looked at my tearful eyes "Annabeth cheated on me I need to get away from this camp for awhile goodbye Chiron just tell the others I had to go on another very long quest" I pushed myself away from him and whistled for blackjack he flew in instantly i didn't have to explain what happened.

"Take me to my mom's house" i said fresh tears burning my eyes

New York city

By the time I got to my mom's house it was almost dark I stood in front of the door

"Coming" I hear the cheerful voice of my mother from behind the door the door opened and I was suffocated in my mom's bear-hug grip man she's strong i thought. I was about to speak but she put her hand up "I know sweetie Chiron phoned me just before you arrived I'm so sorry come on in." I nodded I would have to thank Chiron later he was like a second father to me

" Hey mom if it's okay I'm going to lay down for a bit"

she nodded and hugged me tightly before going into the kitchen. I crashed onto my bed and let the full force of my emotions crash down I screamed in frustration and pain I can't believe Annabeth would betray me like this...

**3 days later**

I was watching some TV when my mom came up to me

"Percy i am getting worried about you i have an idea why don't you go stay with your cousin in Japan"

I rose my eyebrow "you mean Tsukune? if haven't seen him in years how is he?"

My mom smiled "well he is going to a monster academy"

"WHAT" I exclaimed, My mom chuckled "he is doing very well they all think he is one of them"

I was speechless

"Anyway I want you to live with him at the academy for awhile, he would love to have a relative there with him and you still owe me a diploma mister."

"B-but" no buts now go pack ill tell him you will be arriving in 3 days"I thought about it for a second maybe I should go away for awhile to clear my head. I nodded "okay mom ill go, no guarantees on the diploma though" we both shared a chuckle before I went to go pack.

A monster academy huh i wonder what it will be like.

end flashback

I just picked up my luggage and walked down to the terminal I saw my cousin tsukune with a bunch of girls clinging and fighting for his affection "Hey Tsukune how are you" He smiled and gave me a sympathetic hug much to the girls jealousy. "Percy it's good to see you i heard what happened how are you holding up" I closed my eyes for second the wound still incredibly fresh "not good I'm afraid I was hoping i could stay with you for awhile to keep my mind off it"

the girls looked at me sadly

one with blue hair walked up to me and gave me a hug

"Nice to meet you Percy I'm Kurumu I am truly sorry about what happened to you"

I blushed a little at her soft supple breast's touching me but relaxed and hugged her back"Thank you for comforting me it's nice to meet you to Kururmu she smiled and backed away. I turned to Tsukune he smiled before introducing the rest of the girls

the pink haired girl was named Moka "it's nice to meet you Percy i hope we can become friends she said shyly. I smiled "I'm sure we will, The other blue haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth walked up and shook my hand it was a cold as ice "I am Mizore nice to meet you Percy

The last girl was pretty young and was dressed like a witch she smiled up at me "Hi Percy my name is Yukari"

"It's nice to meet you as well" I smiled back at her

Tsukune walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder " come on cousin lets go to your new home"

I nodded before walking out of the airport Tsukune called a taxi and I'm not sure how we all managed to fit Moka sat on Tsukune's lap the other girls glared at them much to Tsukune's discomfort, Kurumu on the other hand sat on my lap and lay on top of me, it goes without saying the ride to the academy was pretty awkward i looked out the window to see a blood red lake and a sky that was on fire, not very comforting if you ask me.

We all got out and i stared at the academy in awe I said something smart like,

"Uh nice place" We all shared a chuckle, Maybe this place won't be so bad I thought,

I woke up the next morning to my own room on campus it wasn't nothing fancy but i liked how it was secluded and I didn't have to think about anything besides my friends and school i smiled

This was going to be a good day I thought to myself and got into the shower the water rejuvenated me and woke me up I love being a son of Poseidon I looked up and thought about what my dad was doing right now, probably dealing with matters in his sea palace I turned off the water and heard a knock on the door

Who could that be?

I put on a towel and opened the door to see the Kurumu

**Kurumu's Pov : A couple minutes ago**

As I was walking through the halls around the school I couldn't stop thinking about Percy even thought I do love Tsukune i feel the need to comfort and be with him from what Tsukune told us his girlfriend cheated on him when he was coming to propose to her, what a bitch I thought I wouldn't care as a succubus we treat men as our personal love slaves until we find our true love i really do believe its Tsukune even my mom likes him, much to my jealously.

But the hurt I can feel in Percy's heart is very powerful .

Poor guy I thought, I turned a corner and realized i stumbled to Percys room subconiously i smiled before knocking on his door softly

"Coming" I heard him call from behind the door he opened it and i gasped he only had a towel on so I could see his 8 pack abs and rippling shoulders. damn I thought what kind of workout does this guy do and how can I get Tsukune to do it?

"K -kurumu what are you doing here" he asked nervously

I blushed "I just wanted to hang out with you if you dont want to that's okay to" i turned to walk away when he grabbed my hand I froze what was this sensation i am feeling not even tsukune made me feel this good.

he looked so sad "No wait I'll be right out"

I nodded "sure I'll wait

**5 minutes later**

Percy walked out wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Yup" he said smiling a goofy grin, I rolled my eyes he's just like Tsukune

Kurumu's pov "

I looked at Percy as we walked through the forest i was going to take him to the red beach where we first met Mizore

"Hey Percy?"

He stopped and turned around to look at me

"Yes Kurumu?" he asked with concern in his voice

"I was wondering what do you think of-"

I didn't get to finish as force hit me as if something grabbed me I opened my eyes from the shock to see the face of a creature I have never seen before I had a bull like appearance but stood on two legs. Percy growled in anger and to be honest he scared me I haven't seen him like this before but it was far past the point of angry it was downright pissed "Minotaur you bastard let go of her right now it's me you want, or cant you remember you stupid beast"

The minotaur did something that startled me and Percy it snorted and actually spoke.

"Perseus Jackson hero of Olympians today I will finally kill yo-"

I feel a tremor in the monsters body Percy charge at him full force and the minotaur released his grip they both fell of the cliff onto the sand grappling each other trying to gain dominance unfortunately Percy's body didn't has the strength and was pull into the minotaur's punch dazing him the minotaur bent his head down low as if to charge.

I looked to Percy to see he was still shook up blood was dripping from his mouth

Oh no I thought as my instincts kicked in and i transformed in to my succubus form and grabbed Percy before flying a safe distance away then gently dropped Percy

"Percy are you alright?"

He nodded "Thank you Kurumu that gave me the time I needed to recover from his attack now stand back I'm going to send this bastard straight back to Tarturus, he then pulled out a pen...WAIT A PEN?

"Percy what is a pen going to do against a monster of that size and power"

He smirked before clicking the ball-point of the pen before it transformed into a beautiful 3 foot short sword my only reaction was mouthing "oh"

**Percy's Pov**

I smirked at Kurumu before activating riptide the face she gave me was priceless I then turned to the minotaur.

He roared in accordance to my challenge and charged me again using my skills from the titan war I dodged him, jumped on his back and sliced his hamstring causing him to grunt in pain before taking out his double bladed axe and gave a strike that if I didn't dodge it would have cleaved me in two.

I analyzed his movements before smirking and activating my watch which turned into the shield Tyson had made for me.

I blocked another strike my muscles straining under the pressure but i held it before closing my eyes and focused on the water beside me I felt a pull in my gut and the water froze the minotaur in place,

I was about to go in for the final blow but I felt a searing pain run across my chest them minotaur was holding a dagger coated with my blood. "I told you Perseus your an over-confident bastard son of Poseidon and you shall die like one the dagger I have just sliced open your chest with is coated with poison"

I growled in rage before grabbing my sword with 2 hand and sliced his head off he turned to dust instantly

The pain in my side was too much and a crumbled to the ground and my vision started to blur and the last thing I heard was Kurumu screaming my name.

Hey guys I have fixed what I believe to be all the errors in my story I hope you enjoy this new updated version the new chapter 2 will be done soon (the old chapter one and 2 are now one chapter


End file.
